A Real Family
by Pufflebear4
Summary: The war with Gaea is over and won and the gang is settling down. Jason and Piper are living in Camp Jupiter now but how will their lifes change. Why is jason so distance? What's the sercet Renya and Piper are keeping? Reand and find out Parings: Jasper, Percabeth, Lenya, and Frazel Rated T for language, vilonce, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

A Real Family

Chapter 1 I see what you did there

Pipers P.O.V

Jason was acting a little weird on our date today. I really don't think anything is wrong. He asked me on a moon lit pinic and in New Rome. We have defeated Gaea, found the famous Percy Jackson, and nobody died. Sure we had alot near death expires like when Annabeth got stabed by a cyclops, or when Frank got shot with an arrow in the leg, or even when I was kiddnapped and cut and slapped but that was about it.

Leo and Renya got married a year ago and are having their first child in 5 months. They even asked us to be the god parents. Annabeth and Percy have been married for 5 years and have 2 children. Luke Charles Jackson is 4 years old and Zoe Thalia Jackson who is 3 years old. Annabeth is a famous archtie and Percy is a Marine Byolisgt. Frank and Hazel are still dating and we havent heard anything about weddings or any children. Jason and I live in New York and go to both camps as much as possibly. I am a Hollywood make-up artist and Jason is a famous weather man. Tonight he said the skys would be perfect and you could see the stars perfectly.

He had packed my favorite, peanutbutter and jelly with coke. The we were having a great time until he said "Piper I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Tears were forming in my eyes and I ran away. "Piper wait, Piper." I kept running until I tripped on a log. "Piper!" he yelled and ran to my side. "Go away Jason you don't love me anyway." "Why would you say that?" "Because you broke up with me." Now my face was wet with tears and I was choking back a sob. "Piper you didn't let me finish, I don't want to be your boyfriend, if you say yes I would like to be your husband." He got down on one knee and said "Piper Faith Mclean would you do the honor and marry me." he said. "Yes, yes,yes a millon time yes." I said and he slipped the ring on my finger. I looked at it closely and it was a sliver band with a dimond in the safier around the dimond. "Jason it's beautiful." I said. "Thanks Nico and Leo helped." Then I kissed him. I stood up and started limping back to camp when 2 strong arms wrapped aroud me and then carried me bridal style. "What are you doing." "I can't have soon-to-be walking on a sprained ankle can I?" He said. "I guess not," I mumbled. Then I fell asleep in my finaces arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Oh gods

Jasons P.O.V.

When we made are way back to camp I saw that Piper was asleep in my arms. I took her the infermery and laid her down on a bed. I went looking for nectar or ambrosia, when I finally found some she was already awake. Good I thought that meant i didnt have to force nectar down her throat or wake her up. Piper is a very heavy sleeper and when you woke her up, she could get very cranky and moody. "Here for your ankle." I said. She mumbled a thanks and took a few baby sips. When she was done she let out a huge yawn.

"lets go get some sleep pipes." I said "Carry me," she said sleeply. I picked her up bridal style and took her to my preators house. Did you know that every preator who grew up and lived in New Rome got there own paid for house? Awesome right, well any way I set her down and she went and changed. When she came back her hair were in braided low pigtails and she was wearing a tank top and short shorts. I was just in my boxers and a old concer t-shirt. Even though she was just in some old clothes she looked stunning. (A/N NOTHING is happing for all you pervs) She crawld into bed and said "Night jason, love you." "Night piper love you too." I put my arms around her and kissed her cheeck. And I had the worst nightmare I have ever had.

I was standing in what looked like a kitchen when a 7 month pregnant Piper comes in and it looks like some one is chasing her. Out of nowhere a figure shows up and stabs her in her back. "NO" I scream but nothing happens. The figure comes near where I am standing and I see who it is. It was me. I was about to say somthing when the sence switched. I was in the underworld this time and Piper was being talked to by Hades so I listened in. "-Because of your unborn child you can go back but your child will stay down here in Elyiusm." He said. "No let me stay in Elyiusm and I can just live and raise my child, I want to I know my dad is there so is Percy, Annabeth and Leo, I was just another one of Jasons vitcoms. He has been washed away I don't know what happened to him but but." That was when she broke down crying. I killed all those people, the people I loved and whose knows why I did." Join me and this will never happen." A male voice said. Then I woke up screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Hello this is my new story and I hope you'll like reading it. I'm not one of those authors who will say I'll update for 20 reviews I'll updae when I can and I do intend on making the later chapters bigger. I'll have 2 or 3 short chapters and I'll start with the bigger chapters. Thanks for reading and I would lke to thank ImmaNerd for helping me with telling me how to publish and all that jazz. I sound like my gym teacher anyway R&R bye **

**-PuffleBear4**


	4. Chapter 4

A Real Family

Chapter 3 Piper

I woke up when Jason started screaming, I jumped up and grabed my knife. Teruims let me keep my knife in the Praetors house because he knew that I never attack a good soul for no reason and because Jason Praetor. When I looked around I saw that Jason was just screaming for no reason I started tryin to calm him down and wake him up so he would stop screaming, but nothing worked. Then I started to cry really trying to wake up soon I sobbing in the conorand hugging my knees when I heard the door open. I looked up and saw it was Renya. She and Leo live in New Rome and are our neiborghs when we stop by.

"What do we do?" I said/screamed.

"I don't know should we get a doctor or..."

Becaus the screaming had stopped and it looked like Jason is waking up.

"I'll go know, tell me what happens." and with that she left.

I was still crying when I made it to Jasons bed side. When I got there, I started stroking his hair and trying again to make him wake up. I still had tears running down my face when he woke up. "Jason!" I said/yelled.

"Piper why, wait whats wrong?"

"You were screaming and you wouldnt wake up and and," He pulled into his chest and I started crying again.

"Shhh Shhh Piper everthings okay now I'm awake and fine." I looked into his eyes and said

"No your not or you wouldn't have been screaming for 20 minutes straight. "

"Wait 20 minutes?" He asked and I nodded.

Then he pulled me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry from what you said I though it was only a few minutes." he said.

"What time is it?" He said. "7:16 AM," I said and he got out of bed and went down stairs.

I got up and took a shower and changed into bootcut jeans, a hollister shirt, socks and convers. Today I was teaching knife fighting to a younger class. When I got downstairs I got 2 bowls and filled them with ceral and milk. A few minutes later Jason came in I offered him the ceral "Thanks." he mumbled. I gave him a concerd look, but he ingored it. I shrugged finished my ceral and went to teach my class. When I got there I started teaching all the basic. Then they paired up sparing.

"Good job Emily, Joe keep up, Ally a little faster, Syd-"

"Piper can I talk to you?"

"Class dismissed." I said and turned towards Jason.

"Hey," I said.

"I'm sorry I was being a little moody today, I had a bad dream and I really didn't like it," He said.

"It's fine, do you want to tell me about it or what?" I asked he looked away and he started to talk.

"I'm not ready to talk about it." He said.

"That's fine I'll see you later okay."

"That's fine," he said and pulled me into a kiss.

"Bye Jason,"

"Bye Piper," and we walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

A Real Family

Piper P.O.V.

"Hey Beauty Queen."

"Sup Repair Boy," I said to Leo.

"Nothing much but- wait whats on that finger." He asked.

I looked down and relazied that I hadn't told Leo about the engament. I really havn't told anyone.

"Ummm Jason kinda sorta propsed last night." I said kinda said kinda mumbled.

"That great, MY 2 BEST FRIENDS ARE GETTING OMG JASON GET YOUR BUT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL BITCH SLAP YOU SOO HARD YOU WON'T-" I stopped him before he could say anything else.

"What in your right mind would cause you to say that?" I asked him, he looked around like a 5 year old who got caught stealing from the cookie jar.

"I might have put alot of extra sugar on my ceral and drank I don't know mabye 5 cups of coffee." He said.

"MR. UNICORN RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE BEST TIME TO HAVE A TEA PARTY, YAH 7 WORKS, BLUEBERRY MUFFINS NOT THAT OTHER HARD CRAP YOU GOT LAST TIME, WAIT YOU FED ME STONES YOU LITTLE BI- " I put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't say anything, again.

And of course we brought a crowd and Renya came over.

"What on earth is going on here." She said pissed.

"You might want to watch what your husband is eating and drinking." I said.

"Leo what did you have this morning." She said I was even scared at what she was saying.

"To much sugar and caffiene, Please get rid of that evil thing called a coffee pot." He said so seriously.

"Dismissed everyone go back. NOW," she said and all the romans who were praticing left.

"Piper I am sorry he caused you trouble can I speack with you." She said and I nodded.

"Piper I haven't been feeling well lately and I am going to the doctor and come with me I'm scared."

"Okay but we are going to see a real doctor in the city. Not New Rome San Fransico." I said and grabed her hand.

"Come on were leaving." I said. And with that we took her to a mortal doctor in San Fransicao. "Renya Valdez." The nurse said.

"Come with me please Piper," I got up and walked with her to the doctor.

He ran some test and took a ultrasound he said we would have to wait.

"Piper I'm scared what if I have a miscarge or the baby is going to have somthing wrong with it and Leo leaves or something else." She said.

"Renya all Leo has ever wanted was a real family his mom died when he was little and none of his family wanted him, if you do have a miscarge or somthing is wrong with the baby he will e their to suport you." After I said that you could tell that her mood was better.

The doctor came back with the results and said, "Congrats you are a mother of twins, to bad you wont be able to live long enough though." And he turned into a 12 foot cycplos.

"Get out of here procted your children and go." She nodded and left.

I grabed my dagger and charged the monster. "Foolish demigod you can not beat me and my others."

When he said that 2 hellhounds came and got ready to attack. I was able to kill the first hellhound easly because I caught it off gurad. The second one not so easily. But I was still able to kill it.

"You still have me foolish one," The cycplos said he charded me but I easily blocked it.

He caught me off gurad and stabed my stomach.

"!"was all I said I had enogh power to stabed him before he got away.

I limped my way to were Renya was hiding.

"Piper," she said before I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and in the first authors note I mebt to put ImmaNerd98 sorry for the mistake. R&R bye**

A Real Family

Jason P.O.V.

Right now I was out looking for Piper. I hadn't seen her since this morning when we talked. I was walking around in New Rome when I heard someone scream my name. And of course it was Leo.

"Sup man,"

"Hey Sparky,"

"Only Piper can call me that," I said a little annoyied.

"Hey have you seen Piper?" Leo asked me.

"No I haven't seen her since this morning," I replied back.

"I was looking for Renya I couldn't find her, I haven't seen her since my little outburst this morning."

"What outburst?"

"Well this morning I had-" he couldn't finish because 2 campers were screaming for help. We ran up there to see them holding a bloodly girl.

_'Wait,' _I thought_ 'That's Piper.'_

"PIPER!" I screamed.

"GIVER HER TO ME AND GET THE INFERMARY READY, NOW." I screamed. All the campers started moving to my order. I ran as fast as I could to get her there. I laid her down and felt for a pulse.

_'NO, this can't be happening where is one no no -_thump-'

"I found a pulse get her nectar and Ambrosia NOW," I yelled right then Renya ran in with blood on her shirt, but it wasn't hers it was Pipers.

"Jason we were in San Fransico and there were monster and Piper got stabed by one I tried to help I came as fast as I coud I'm so sorry," She said and she broke out in a sob.

"Leo get over here ," I said and he rushed over.

"Renya, What happened are you okay this isn't your blood, is the baby okay-"

"L-leo I'm f-fine this isn't my blood I had to carry Piper to the car and get her the gurads and," She broke down crying again.

"Leo get her home, now I'll take care of Piper." I ordered and he picked her up and took off.

I was in the middle of putting nectar on her wound when there was a bright lite.

"So you need the most awsomest god to help you right," Apollo said.

"Yes Please I'll do anythig reasonable approtie." I said.

"Say 'Apollo is the most aweomest god there is' and I will help you."

"Apollo is the most awesomest god there is," I said.

"Alright now she might not wake up for a few days," he said, he put his hands over her wound and started chanting something in Latin and Greek.

"Done bye Jason," he said and flashed out.

[-PAGE BREAK-}

3 Days Later,

Pipers P.O.V.

I heard voices but I couldn't make out what what they were saying or whoses they were. I tried to open my eyes but my body wouldn't let me_ 'Come on McLean you can do this.'_ I told myself and I finally was able to open my eyes.

"Jason, Please go get something to eat or get some some sleep or dude take a shower."

"When she wakes up Leo, I'm fine okay."

I was still trying to listen in, but of course I sneezed.

"Piper, are you okay, we were so worry and we didn't know how long you going to be asleep," Jason said and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Jason, lungs very importent," I was just able to say.

"Sorry," he said.

"Beauty Queen you gave us all a scare there," Leo said giving me a less bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Repair Boy, hows Renya?" I asked, she was there to when it happened.

"She is fine, but do you know if she is hiding anything?" He asked.

"No nothing," I lied, I took that as the clue that she didn't want him to know.

"Oh okay, Jason she is awake and fine, please go get some food, sleep, and a shower," Leo said.

"Please Jason, for your good and mine," I said and I guess maybe a little charmspeaking.

"Fine, Love you,"

"Love you to bro, but remember I'm married,"

"Leo."

"Yes."

"That was for Piper, I know your married," Jason said, and I giggled while Leo blushed redder then a starwberry.

"I knew that," He said I snorted and said,

"Of course you did."

"Well bye again, I love you Piper," Jason said and kissed my forhead.

"Love you too, Jason," I said and he walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go to, bye Beauty Queen." I glared at Leo.

"Bye Repair Boy," Leo glared at me and then walked out of the room to.

So I am alone with nothing to do for at least other day. Let the fun begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi I I have decide to have a contest. My 15th reveiwer if thats how you spell will be able to pick the gender or genders of Leo and Renyas' babies. And the full names to. But there are some rules,**

**R1. Must have a acount**

**R2. nothing inaporate**

**R3. Last name has to be Valdez**

**Simple rules easy to follow. On with the story.**

**Jasons' P.O.V.**

**So I did what Leo and Piper asked, kinda. I had a bowl of soup and a sandwitch, took a 10 minute nap and a 5 minute shower.** When I got back to the infermary. When I got there I heard a lound _BANG_ and someone yelp.

"Those gods damn bowls to damn high," Someone said. When I walked in I saw Piper bending down and picking up bowls.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she jumped and dropped the bowls on her foot.

"Ow, Jason you not to sneak up on people," She said.

"Why are you out of bed?"

"Well ya see I was bored and there was nothing to do so I went looking in the draws and I got hungry so then I found some mix for a food and it looked good so I was gonna make it and then I went to get a bowl and then they fell and now we are here." She stated and started to put the bowls away.

"If you were hungry you could of just told some one."

"But there was no one to tell."

"Then you could have called someone."

"But there was no phone."

"Then you could have IM someone."

"Don't have any money with me."

"Then, Then alright you win," I said she smiled and went to put the bowls back.

"I think I'm just gonna not eat, and sit here, with nothing to do," she said and moped back to bed.

"Alright then," I said and went to walk out of the door when,

"Jason that means you being the nice finaee you are, you go and get me food and somthing to like you could get me my iPad," she said.

"Fine, but only for you," I said and walked out.

"Thank you."

"Whatever," I said and went to our home. I grabed her her salad that she had every day at lunch, and her iPad witch was plugged into the wall. I stopped outside the infermary when I heard Piper talking to someone.

"You have to tell him," Piper said.

"I can't he'll flip out ," The other one said.

"No he won't he will love the idea of having twins,"

"I will tell him some time before I go into labor" She said.

"Okay fine but you might wanna go I don't know when Jason is coming back," Piper said.

"Bye Piper," She said.

"Bye," Piper said and I heard the door close from the other side. Then I walked in.

**A/N sorry for the shortness. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. The twins play a important part in the story. Thanks for reading everone. Bye**

**=)- Pufflebear4**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello people reading. If you have read my one-shot The Highschool with Demigods, Then good news, drum roll please *ttttttttt* I'm making it into a story! Yes I am. If you haven't read it and you like Percabeth, Jasper, Traite,Chris/Clarisser,Nyssa/Will,(Why? YOLO) Leo/MP (Made up Person), Maybe Thalico, Malcom/MP, and Connor/MP. Anyway back to this story. Oh my kitty cat no don't run away from my side. Back to this story. Thanks to you who read my rant. Bye Bye.**

A Real Family

Pipers P.O.V.

When I was talking to Renya I was surpised she didn't want to tell Leo. I mean why was she scared? Oh well. Anyway as soon as I was done talking to her, Jason walked in.

"Here's your stuff," He said handing me my iPad and a salad.

"Thank you Sweetheart," I said giving him a quick peck on the check.

"No problem," He said.

"Sorry I have to go I have a class to teach in 10 minutes in the Field of Mars, I would really like to stay but I have to go."

"Don't worry I'll be fine go I don't want you to be late," I said.

"Love you I'll be back right after it's over okay it's about a hour long I'll be back around 5:30, okay?" He said/asked.

"I'm not the clingly type, take as long as you need and I'll be here," I said.

"Bye," He said and kissed my forhead.

"Bye," I said and as soon as he left I ate my salad. After I was done I listen to music and played apps. I mean to me I had good music, I had the full album of Tourches by Foster the People, a Few songs by Fun. and Goyte, Distance by Chirstina Perri ft. Jason Marz, BURN IT DOWN by Linkin Park, Tounge Tied by Grouplove and more. I was listening to Distance and I started sing along

_The sun is filling up the room  
And I can hear you dreaming  
Do you feel the way I do right now?  
I wish we would just give up  
Cause the best part is falling  
Call it anything_ _but love_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And please don't stand so close to me_  
_I'm having trouble breathing_  
_I'm afraid of what you'll see right now_  
_I give you everything I am_  
_All my broken heart beats_  
_Until I know you understand_

_And I will make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_And I keep waiting_  
_For you to take me_  
_You keep waiting_  
_To save what we have_

_So I'll make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long can we keep this up, up, up?_

_Make sure to keep my distance_  
_Say "I love you" when you're not listening_  
_How long til we call this love, love, love?_

I was done singing this song when Tongue Tied came on and I started singing that to.

_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_Going around this roundabout_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_I loved you then and I love you now_  
_Oh yeah_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't..._

_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_Normally we're making out_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't..._

_One, two, three, four_  
_Don't leave me tongue tied_  
_Let's stay up all night_  
_I'll get real high_  
_Slumber party; pillow fight_  
_My eyes and your eyes_  
_Like Peter Pan up in the sky_  
_My best friend's house tonight_  
_Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye_

_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't take me tongue tied_  
_Don't kiss me goodnight_  
_Don't..._

_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_Going around this roundabout_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Take me to your best friend's house_  
_I loved you then and I love you now_

_Don't leave me tongue tied_  
_Don't wave no goodbye_  
_Don't leave me tongue tied_  
_Don't..._

When I was done singing that I heard clapping. I turned around to see Jason leaning in the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him.

"Long enough to know you can sing," he said and sat on my bed. When I looked down and saw it was 5:30,_'Wow that went fast.' _I thought.

I let out a big yawn and patted the spot next to me.

"Sit," I comanded.

"Fine with me," he said and leaned back on the wall, I snuggled close to him and laid my head on his chest.

"Love you," I said.

"Love you too," he said and I fell asleep.

**I don't own the songs in the book, nor do I own the charcters. beside their kids. Remember the contest. Thank you for reading. Have a nice night if I don't update this story later tonight. R&R bye bye**

**=)- Puffle Bear**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everbody. How are ya doing? Okay I would say about 5 chapters before the twins. I write really fast so by July 5th 2012 the contest will be over and the last review if we don't get will get to name them. Okay moving on lalala I'm bored today and from what it looks like from out side its gonna be pretty crappy. So I will probaly update alot today. Maybe a new story, maybe a new one-shot, or maybe more updates on The Highschool With Demigods. Who knows. Well thanks for R&Ring (My new word) and thanks for every thing._**

A Real Family

Jasons P.O.V.

I woke to light shining through the shades. I looked around and realized I had fallen asleep in the infermery with Piper. I looked over and saw Piper was cuddled up into my chest. '_Wow she is like a angle'_ I thought. Piper soon-to-be Grace is my angle. I looked at her and realized she was my soul mate and I loved her with my heart, and I would do anything for her. _'I just found my birthday present,'_ See Piper's turning 24 in 3 days. July 6th, my favorite day.

"Piper, wake up you can go home today," I said gently shaking her.

"Hmmm, mo mack ro bleep," 'Tranlastion go back to sleep.'

"Come on Piper, I'll make you breakfeast,"

"Depends what is it?" She said.

"Strawberry pancakes, with warm maple syrup and whip cream," I said. I knew that was her favorite and we have all the ingerdents to make it.

"Fine, but carry me," She said and held up her arms.

"Fine," I said and threw her over my back like a sack of potaos.

"This isn't what I ment when I said carry me," She said.

"You said carry me and this is carrying," I said with a smirk on my face. She mumbled a whatever and I kept carrying her. When we got to our house I threw her down on the couch.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be done before you are," She said and walked out. I love that women. I got everything I need and started cooking. 20 mintues a familar pair of arms wrapped around my waist. And then she kissed my cheeck.

"Looks good sparkly," Piper said.

"Well thank you m'lady," I said and and kissed her hand. she giggled at that. I flipped the last pancake and put the syrup in the mircowave for 20 seconds. When that was down I put everything on the table.

"Thank you Sparkly," Piper said, and I pulled out her chair.

"Are you ever gonna stop calling me that?" I asked as she sat down.

"Nope," She said and got a plate ready. I got one ready and started eating.

"Wow these are really good," Piper said.

"What you think that they would be bad?" I asked trying to sound hurt.

"Now don't sound mad," She said as she took the whipped cream and made a smile across my lips.

"Now I'm glad you did that, come here and give daddy some sugar," I said and grabbed her in a hug and gave her a big, messy, kiss.

"That was very sweet, and fluffy," She said witha laugh. We both got cleaned up and watched T.V. After a while I saw it was 11:30.

"I have to go meet Leo about somthing," I said and got up to.

"Bye," she said and I gave her a quick peck on the lips. Now really I was going to meet Leo to talk about Pipers birthday surpise party. Let the planning begin. _

**A/N ahh young love. Anyway if you like Foster the People and know all their songs than you might know 1 part of his present. If not just wait. Muhaha the supsense. Anyway R&R. Bye Bye person who decided to read this. **

**=)- Puffle Bear**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay well I guess the day wasn't as crappy as I thought it would be. Oh and the winner to my contest is Windmills and Ducks. Congrats! I will PM you later with the I am updating now so be happy. Anyway I got a review for a Sweet Last Day the other day. And this person was being a little bitch to me, This is the review**

Guest

Four words: This. Was. Absolute. Crap.

There's no story line or plot or anything. Just sappy Jasper and some typical mean girl. For one thing, Jasper is the worst pairing EVER. Piper is such a Mary-Sue! People are never that goody-goody. And Jason's such an ass for leaving a girl he's known for years for an Aphrodite slut.

Your grammar is the worst I've seen in ages. Ever heard of this useful little tool called 'spellcheck', bitch? Even if your English isn't that great, at least us readers don't have to know that. There are so many flaws in this. Can't you even type properly?

**I just wanna say that you don't know me. You don't have a perfect reason to call me a bitch. If you read this Guest, I want the greatest reason in the worls you called me a bitch, I will also comment on A Sweet Last Day to, if don't respond or you don't have a great reason, keep your god damn mouth shut. To the authors that read this and have gotten a rude comment that calls you a jerk, ass, bitch, slut, jackass,etc. Copy this on your story/profile. Because this is bullying, and this needs to stop, I know if they are a memeber you can report them, But just ask them this, Why? If they know you, and you have done something bad to them in the past then suck up your pride and say sorry. They will to and if they don't then know that your slate is clean and theirs isn't. **

**Thanks for reading if you did.**

A Real Family

Jason P.O.V.

So today is Pipers birthday and surpise party. We have it all planned out. After the big special breakfrest I make her. Renya is going to take Piper to the spa for a girls day. Then around 6:00 she is going to bring her back to our house and the surpise is put into go. The breakfest I'm making Piper is chocolate chip waffles with whip cream, apple juice,fruit salad, and bacon. It is 8:30 and her alarm goes off at 9. She normal taked 15 minutes to get ready and she comes down stairs. I have 20 more mintues of cooking, so I should be fine. I'll get everything ready, and change into this suit Leo said I should wear. I'll give him payback on Renyas' birthday. Anyway I set the table real nice and changed into my suit. I heard her alarm go off and I looked at my watch. 9:00 on the dot. I heard some mumbling and a crash. I heard even more mumbling and how she will no longer throw pillows half asleep. Then I heard foot steps coming down the stairs. _'At least I finish early,' _I thought to myself. She walked past me and the breakfest, poured herself a cup of coffee and just stood towards the coffee pot. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Good morning babe," She said with a yawn.

"Happy Birthday," I said.

"Wait thats today it's already the 6th?" She asked.

"Yes it is, come here," I coverd her eyes and lead her to the table.

"Wait, you did all of this for me?" She said when I unblinded her.

"Of course for the love of my lifes birthday," I said and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you Jason, for everything," She said and gave me a kiss.

"No problem, when your done get ready, Renya's taking you somewhere," I said.

"Okay," she said and sat down. We ate and talked for a little while. After about 20 minutes, we were both done.

"Go get ready, I'll do the dishes," I said

"Okay, and thank you again for making breakfeast." she said and gave me a quick peck on the cheeck. I was cleaning the kicten untill about 10:00 A.M.

"Come on bro we still have to do shopping, make the cake, get the song, and decorate the mess hall," he said.

"Alright come on lets go, we have to go on the opssite side of New Rome. And Hazel and Frank are decorating, Gwen is making the cake and I already have the song, we just have to make the food." I said.

"Wait when did that all happen?" He asked.

"I told you that 1 week ago, you were on your phone and you kept saying okay, yes, and awesome," I said a look of remembrence washed over his face.

"Ohh I was playing Angry Birds, then Temple Run, and finally Cut the Rope, sorry," He said.

"Rember To set the video call up at 6:30 for Tristan," I said. 2 years ago Piper and I told him about the Greek and Roman gods. He knows we live in both camps and is okay wih it as long as we are safe.

"Got it set up and ready, Tristan made time and said he could talk for 15 minutes," Leo said. At the store it was hard to shop with Leo being ADHD and all.

"Ohh I think Piper would love these neon chip clips,"

"No,"

"What about a huge gummy bear,"

"No,"

"What about rainbow colored tampons?"

"LEO,"

"Or how about this little number,"

"GODS DAMNIT LEO SHE WOULD NEVER WEAR THAT THING STAY FOCUS OR I WILL HURT YOU," I screamed at him.

"How about this-" I slapped him across the face.

"GODS DAMN JASON THAT HURT LIKE HADES," Leo yelled at me. After 30 more minutes of more asking, slapping, and yelling we finally made are way back to the house. I grabbed my iPod and gifts and went to the mess hall. When I got there it looked great. There were purple, blue, and black streamers everywhere. A huge banner that said 'Happy Birthday Piper' a strereo and a food and snack table. We are making Pipers favorite kinds of food, simple and cheap. Really it's her favorite. We had salas, chips and dip, fruits and veggis, Jello, pudding, etc. The cake looks amazing and she made Pipers favorite, red velet with cream cheese frosting. I've had it before and it is amazing. Right know it was 5:55 and we were execpting Piper and Renya any moment.

"Hello Jason, I hope that you are treating my daughter right," Aphrodite said.

"Of course my lady, nothing but the best," I said.

"Good, I talked to Hera and Hestia, don't worry you will have a great family when the time comes, which will be very soon," She said with a wink and walked away.

"Everyone shes here, hide," Leo said. He turned out the lights.

"Did we miss dinner? it's only-"

"SURPISE," We all yelled.

"Wait this is for me? You guys didn't have to do all of this, I would have been happy with a pack of neon chip clips," Piper said.

"I TOLD YOU JASON IN YOUR FACE," Leo said across the room.

"Leo not here," I said back.

"Happy Birthday Piper," I walked up to here and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Did you plan this?" she asked.

"With a little help from Leo," I said.

"Thank you," She said and we kissed. It was a sweet kiss, longing for more.

"DUDE, No PDA," Leo said. We pulled apart and we both turned the shade of a strawberry.

"Now for your first gift," I said as I chose the song on my iPod grabbed the mic and started singing.

_**"I Would Do Anything For You" By Foster The People.**__  
_

_Never wanna stand up for myself  
Never wanna get in the way, I said it  
I don't know what the plan is,  
But you can share with me, 'cause I'll  
Be listening here,  
To everything you say, I won't turn away  
And I will listen, open up my heart and  
I must say that I love you, so_

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Every day is a battle I face  
Strange life i live but its what you've decided  
I'll give it all into your hands,  
Do what you will with me, and oh  
I'll smile when you speak  
Remember all those times I was hoping for something  
And shaking my head from all I have done  
But you never left me

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

Give it up for you, I would give it up for you  
I would give it up for you, I'd do anything for you

Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than ever before  
Oo la love, I've fallen in love, and it's better this time than I've ever known

I have fallen in love  
I have fallen in love  
I have fallen in love

When I was done I looked at Piper and saw she was crying because she was happy.

"Did you like it?" I asked.

"I loved it, and I love you, with all my heart," She said and she kissed me again.

"Pipes, you there?"

"Daddy?" She turned around and saw the video screen.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Tristian said.

"Dad how I missed you, How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good Pipes how are you?"

"I"m fine, we have to tell you something," She motioned me to come stand next to her.

"We're getting married," She said. After that we heard a shriek from the back of the room. We all saw Aphrodite jumping up and down.

"I was hopeing you would say yes," He said with a smile.

"What do you mean dad?"

"Well he came to get my blessing, like a good man. I apporave,"

"Thank you dad, that means the world to us,"

"Any thing for my Pipes, I have to go. I love you Pipes, take care of her Jason and let me know when the wedding is. Love you guys, bye," Tristan said.

"Bye dad love you to,"

"Bye ,"

"It's Tristan now," He said and the call ended.

"PARTY!" Leo called. The music started blasting and we got lost in the crowd. I saw alot of people from Camp Half-Blood.

"Congrats man," Percy said as he walked up giving me a 'man hug'.

"Thanks for coming it means alot to us,"

"No prob, why did Leo shout I told you Jason, in your face?"

"We had to go shopping and Leo kept telling how she like neon chip clips, or rainbow tampons, or somthing rather go to hades and back then wear," I said. We both started craking up. After about another hour I found Piper.

"Thank you for the party it was great, and tell Gwen her cake was amazing," She said.

"No prob, did you like all of your presnets so far?" I asked.

"What do you mean so far?" She asked.

"Well when we get home you will find out," I whispered as sexy as I could. I felt her shiver.

"Can we go now?" She asked.

"The party is officaly over at 10:10 then we can leave," I said. It was 10:00 now.

"Fine," she said softly and walked away. 10 long minutes later the party was over and everyone was getting ready to leave.

"Ready to leave," Piper said as she walked up to me.

"More then you know," I said and picked her up bridal style.

"Well what are you waiting for," She said and we made our way back to our house. When we got there I took her up to our bedroom and started kissing. One thing lead to another and I don't 'kiss n tell'.

**A/N: This is a rated T story, not gonna say anything. Rememver Wind Mills and Ducks won the contest. PM me with what you have for genders and names first and middle. Sorry for taking so long for updating. Thanks for R&Ring Bye bye **

**=)- Puffle Bear**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I had a camp and then I fell at the camp and got a HUGE bruse on my thy and more on my leg and it hurt to walk and I had to go to the doctors to get it checked out and the brusie was the size of the doctors hand and she is a full grown woman and she told me to be really careful because like 6 months ago I came in because I got hit in the head with a lunchbox and there was blood all over my school shrit and the princpal had to come and look at it and it really didn't help that my mom worked at the school because she was like crying and stuff worrying if it was a concusion and so my dad had to come pick up my mom, my sister, and me from school and my brother stayed cuz he had basketball pratice and whoa gettin of topic. Mural of the story I need to be more careful. Anyway heres the story._**

A Real Family

Pipers P.O.V.

*2 weeks after party*

I woke up this morning a little early then I normal do. I suddleny didn't feel so good and ran to the bathroom to empty my stomach. I felt someone come in and hold my hair and rub small circles on my my back. When I was done emptying my guts I looked up to see Jason sitting there. He handed me a little glass of water and a piece of toliet paper. I rinsed my mouth out with water and wide vomit off of my mouth.

"Thanks," I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking concern.

"I'm fine, I sorry if I woke you I just ate somthing bad. It was probaly that kettle corn I bought from the farmers market," I said.

"Piper you don't even like kettle corn. Are you sure your okay?" He asked. I froze right at the spot. I realized I'm a week late.

"No I'm not, I think I might be p-pregnant," I said. He looked at me wide eye.

"I'm just gonna go to the doctor, so see you later I guess," I said. I walked out of the bathroom and went to get ready. I was walking out of the door and on my way when I heard someone following me, I turned around seeing Jason trying to ketch up with me.

" Were ya going?" I asked him.

"Same place you, you really think I'm gonna let you go alone, this is my child to if there is one," He said.

"Thank you," I said interwending my hand with his. When we got there we took a seat and waited for our oppiment. I was flipping through magazine hidding my worry very well. Jason on the other hand was not.

"Jason calm down it will be fine,"

"Whaaaat, I am calm I'm calmer then Yoda. I'm am calmer then calm kk shaynana," He said. I gave him a look that probaly said "What is wrong with you child,' He just smiled and acted as nothing ever happened. I just waited for our oppiment.

"Mclean, Piper," The nurse said all formal like. I got up gave Jason a quick kiss and went back with the nurse. She said she would get Jason when the results came back. The doctor did some test and stuff and about 20 mintues Jason came back.

"Well Miss. Mclean, , congrats you are having a child. You are 2 weeks along," She said. I looked over at Jason and he was just sitting there. And then he fainted.

"Jason, Jason wake up, Jason Grace you will wake up right now," I said trying to chramspeak him. Nothing worked.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't have anyone who would carry him home would you?" I asked th doctor. She chuckled and got to male nurses (**A/N Hell ya male nurses Love you Gaylord Focker,) **And they were willing to carry him home. Of course all of New Rome had to be awake and watching what was happening. Some people even had cameras. Well, this can't be good. When we got home I thanked the nurses and sat down on the couch watching T.V. Jason starting waking up. This should be fun to explain. Let the joy begin. _

**A/N: MUHAHAHA cliff hanger, kinda. I always say kk shaynana to my mom and she gives me a dirty look but its funny. And I have a friend who is really werid and her mom gives her looks like 'what is wrong with you child' We should have a reality show the 2 of us. We are quite something. Again rambling the moral of this story is Purple because aliens don't were hats. **

**Bye Bye Betchas, well none of you are just oh you know what I mean. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know what your thinking, 'Damn Anitscoial get a life' I know I need one. But gods damned ebay don't got um. JK. Anyway Im bored so ya. Oh any I would like to thank Windmills and Ducks her conren. I am fine theres just a brusie. Anyway this should be fun. _**

A Real Family

Jason P.O.V.

I woke up and I don't even remember going to sleep. I was on the couch and I looked up to see Piper flippen through the channels. The I remembered, Piper, Me, Babies. She must have notice me sturing because she looked my way.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," She said.

"So it's true, that theres a feteus inside of you?" I asked.

"Yup,"

"Ands it's mine,"

"No its Mark Fosters," She repiled scratislcly **(I'll just save u the troble its spelled wrong,)**

"Okay, okay no need to get all smart," I said.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Ya, if you are to what are you going to make?" I asked.

"I was thinking eggs with sardines, lettuce and brown sugar," She said. Oh good the cravings have started. Let the fun begin.

"Do we even have all that stuff?" I asked.

"Yup, I went shopping yesterday,"

"So you got saradines yesterday?"

"Yes because I had a saradine and jelly sandwich yesterday," She stated.

"Okay, I think I'm just gonna have coffee," I said.

"Suit yourself mister," She said and stalked off to the kicthen. I got coffee and was about to walk out of the door when she called,

"You can tell Leo." Damn, we love Leo like family but he over reacts to much. When we told him we were dating, he got werid and yelled how happy he was. It was really werid. Luckily he fixed my door in less in then 20 mintues. Anyway I have to think how to tell Leo. Man do I have the worst luck.

"Hey man," Leo said.

"Hey Leo," I said.

"Do you know whats wrong with Renya, shes all mystrieos like. Do you know if anything is wrong?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you Leo, and please stay seated," I said.

"Go bro,"

"Pipers Pregnant," I said.

"Thats cool," He said and walked away. He walked over to the filed of mars and just stood there.

"OH MY FUCKING GODS, OH MY FUCKING GODS, MY BESTFRIEND IS PREGNANT. FUCK YA, MAKEUP GETTIN EVERYBODY PREGNANT, WHAT ARE PEOPLE EATING NOW A DAYS. PREGO? OH HOT DAMN THIS IS CRA-" He couldn't finish because he was shot by something in the neck.

"That will keep him out cold for 5 hours, go back on with your lives," Jake a son of Apollo said. Everyone just went on like it never happened.

"Come on buddy," I mumbled as I slung him over my shoulder. Ahh I can't wait until he wakes up to explain this to him, again. Hint the scarcism. Anyway, off to my house. _

**Bye Bye**

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well hello my readers/followers/favotiers. Sorry I haven't updated, I've been busy what can I say? Anyway the Olympics are going on and I'mso excited! Team U.S.A. I do live there so yup. It was funny we were coming home from my grandmas house and my dad was like what do you want for dinner, I wanted a hamburger from a local place and my brother and sis were like We want Chinese food and I was like real symbolic, In the end I got the burger and the rest of my family who lives with e got Chinese food. Later in the opening of the Olympics my mom was starting to fall asleep amd my sister stuck a pen up her nose! I laughed so hard I pissed my pants. Anyway you people in London you are lucky! Do you want to know why and no its not because of your awesome accents. It's because you have a... DAVID&GOLIATH! I love that store it's so awesome but because I live in the U.S.A. I do not know where any are. But if you do know where one in the U.S.A. beside the one in Florida pleeeeaaassse tell me in the comments. Anyway on with my story! _**

A Real Family

Jason P.O.V.

So I carried Leo to my house put him on the couch with a bucket of water incase he freaks out. I mean I love the guy like family but he can be crazy, annoying, and he can be very disunderstanding. (is that even a word.) Anyway I hope he will be happy for us.

"Where the fuck am I?" Leo said jumping off the couch.

"Dude, language. Anyway you're in my house and please don't burn it down," I said.

"What happened?"

"You freaked out after I told you Piper's pregnant."

"SHE WHAT NOW? HOW THE HELL DID TH-"

"Leo, shut up and I do think you know how that happened," I said.

"I'm just shocked, that's all. A few years ago we would have been thinking how we are going to the world. Now we're thinking what colors we should paint the nursey, can you believe it?" Leo said.

"Well in my case I'm also thinking about what color the wedding should be," I said. I've talked to Piper and we decide that we would have small wedding at Camp Half-Blood in 3 months. With the help of her mother we already have the tuxes, wedding dress that I don't get to see, the bridesmaids dresses, the cake and food. Piper said that she would handle the rest.

"Come on, lets go find Piper and Renya,"

"Lets go Jason," _

Piper's P.O.V.

I had my sandwich and went on a walk and did other things and then went to tell Renya the news. I walked to her and Leo's house.

"Renya, you here?" I asked.

"Up here Pipes," I walked up to there room and saw Renya on their computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Looking for baby names, so far if their girls I like Jane, Emma, Autum, Elizebeth, Clara and Diana. If there boys I like John, Kendall, Richard, James, Reed, and, Adam," She said.

"Well if I have a girl I want to name her something more unquie same with the boys but I like the ones you chose," I said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'if your going to have'?"

"Renya, I'm pregnant," I say with a smile.

"Piper that's great, I'm so happy for you!" She says and gives me a hug.

"So when your going to tell Leo your going to have twins, I mean how could he not have notice how big you are for 8 months?"

"Wait your having twins and you tell me now? After I made everything and did all the work you tell me now? You are unbelieveable Renya," Leo said and started walking down the stairs.

"Leo, wait, please don't go, I was going to tell you," Renya said with tears streaming down her face.

"When Renya, when you had the baby, or should I say babies," With that he stormed out of the house. Renya then broke down in tears.

"Shhh, Renya calm down, everything will be fine. He'll come back in a few hours. He just needs to calm down. It'll be fine," I say trying to calm her down. 5 mintues later Renya just suddnely stopped crying.

"Piper, my water just broke!" She said.

"Oh gods, damnit Leo now you chose to run out on a pregant woman. Do you have a hosptial bag?" I asked.

"On the foot of the bed," she said going through another contraction. I saw the bag and ran to Renya.

"Okay, I'm going to call Leo, if he dosen't pick up, I'm going to call Jason to tell he to look for Leo, all of which when we are going to the hosptial," I said and grab Renya and we headed out to her and Leo's car. I dialed Leo's number but it just went to his voice mail.

"Leo pick up your fucking phone,"

"Piper!"

"Sorry," I called Jason and thank the gods he picked up.

"Jason, I need you to go look for Leo."

"Why, what happened, are you okay,"

"I'm fine. Renya went into labor and Leo's not picking up. You look for Leo and I'll keep calling Leo,"

"Okay, I go look in some places,"

"Bye,"

"Bye, good luck with Renya," And the line went dead.

"Come on Renya we're here, lets get you inside," I said, I helped her out of the car and grabed her bag.

"Umm, my friend has gone into labor, and she needs a room,"

"Name?"

"Renya Valdez,"

"Oh of course, Praetor Renya this way," The nurse said and a wheel chair was brought over.

"I'll keep calling Leo and a few others to see if they have saw him," I shouted down the hall as they took her into a room. I paced up and down the hall trying to call Leo. Finally after the 10th time he picked up.

"Gods Piper what do you want, normally when someo-"

"Leo shut up, Renya went into labor and your not here you jackass, get to the nearest hosptial to your house, cause that's where we are,"

"Does she have everything, is she okay?"

"Just get your ass over here, NOW!" I said and killed the line. I walked into Renya's room and saw her laying on a bed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine just a few contrations here and the- ohh goodness," She said and grabed my hand as a contration hit.

"As I was saying I'm doing just fine, did you contact Leo?" She asked.

"Yup, he said he was coming,"

"Good, I hope he still isn't mad at me,"she said.

"No, he's not. He sounded concered on the phone," I said.

"I hope your right," she said with a sigh. We sat there for about 20 mintues, talking, watching T.V. and her crushing my hand everytime she has a contraction which seems to be every 6-7 mintues.

"Renya, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have run out like that or left you when you were 8 months pregnant and I'm just so sorry," Leo said running into the room.

"It's fine Leo, I'm sorry I should have tol-ohhhh," Renya started but didn't get to finish because she had another contraction.

"Shhh _Mi amor_, it'll be over soon," Leo said.

"Hey I got here as fast as I could I had to give Leo a ride. I ran into him on the way here," Jason said from the doorway.

"I knew I was forgeting something," I mumbled.

"It's fine," Jason said. A nurse came in checked on Renya.

"We asked that you two will leave for the childbirth," The nurse said.

"Don't have to tell us twice," I say.

"Good luck Renya, we'll be back here when your done," I say to Renya and give her a hug.

"And next time I see you, you won't be Repair Boy, you'll be Repair Dad," I say to Leo with a smile. I gave him a hug and walked out of the room with Jason.

"Listen to this, becasue in 9 months you'll be hearing this but louder and it'll be you with a crushed hand," I say and we both laugh. Finally after about 1 hour of screaming, a baby's cry fills the room.

"One down, one more to go," I say. A little while later another baby's cry fills the room.

"You may come in now," The nurse said. We wallked in to see Renya and Leo each holding a infant.

"Welcome to the world, Emma Esperanza Valdez and James Reed Valdez," **_**

**A/N: The babies are born. Sorry I haven't updated alot but I'm very busy, I had something all this week, I have volleyball practice and I might be trying out for a play at a local thearter, And if I get in I'm not going to update as much as I might have been. I know I suck but hey, thats life. Bye my lovelys **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	14. AN

**A/N: Hi, Question time. Okay how many of you would like my instagram name? I know soe people might do thid with twitter or tumblr. If I get 5 yes's I will post it on my profile and all my up-to-date stories. If you decide to follow write: Hi I'm {Insert Pen Name Here or Guest} And I read your story {Insert Story name Here}. Easy as that. Sorry if you thought this was a chapter. I will update soon. And the deadline will be **

**AUGUST 18TH PERCT JACKSONS FUCKING BIRTHDAY! HELL YA! **

**Soo that is when I will post chapters for my stories with the answer or sooner. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi, remember me, the person who like really needs to update faster. Okay number 1: I did not get into the play so I have a little more time now. B: School for me has started and I already have homework. Thridly: Puppies are amazing. Home base: I started reading The Hunger Games, Book, 1 3 days, Book 2, 2 and a half days and I still need to read Mockingjay. And lastly, LESS THEN A MONTH UNTIL THE MARK OF ATHENA COMES OUT AND I'M SOOO FRIGNING EXCITED I COULD DANCE THE DISCO OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. Okay I'm calm I am fine, beside the fact I cracked my iPod screen, Anyway on with this thing with words, or as you people call it: the story!_**

A Real Family

Jasons' P.O.V.

{4 months later}

"Jason, can you rub my feet, please?" Piper asked as she sat down on the couch. She was a little over 4 months along with the pregnancy, she even had a cute little baby bump that holds are child.

"Come on over," I said as I made room for her on the couch.

"Thank you," She said, she laid down and I started rubbing her swollen ankles.

"But when I ask for a foot rub, I get a dirty look and a no," Leo said sitting on our love seat.

"Number 1, her feet are not revolting, number 2, she is 4 months pregnant you not," I said.

"But I am pregnant!"

"Leo your a boy, dumbass you can't carry a child in a womb,"

"I'm pregnant with a food baby, maybe a gas baby too,"

"Leo, that food baby is called poop, not a child that will come out," Piper said after finaaly getting annoyied with our argument.

"Whatever, got any food?"

"Not for you Leo, go home I'm sure Reyna is back with Emma and James," Piper said.

"Fine, bye guys, see you when I see you," He said as he walked out of the door.

"So, we should start thinking of baby names," I said.

"Why not if it is a boy I like Jerome," She said.

"No, knew a kid, he ended up dead because of getting into trouble with drugs. His name was Jerome," I said thinking back to that time.

"Okay, then. So how about Adrick?"

"Put that on the list," I said as she wrote it down on the notepad she had recently grabed.

"How about, Niall?" I asked, "Wait, no not that name don't write that down, I don't want to name my son to be named after some kid from a crappy boy band," I added.

"I like that band, they had some good songs," She defend.

"Do you have any idea's?" I asked.

"Collin,"

"I really like that name, not to orderany, not to werid. Collin it is if we have a boy," I said, she smiled and looked at me.

"Collin Leo Grace," She said and looked at me.

"Collin Leo Grace sounds like a great name," I said.

"Okay, now if we have girl," I said.

"You can choose but get the finally say since I got to pick the name if we have a boy," she said.

"Okay, hmmmmmmmmmm," I said and pawnder on my thoughts. Whoa, pawnder were are the fancy words coming from.

"Annalise Thaila Grace," I said.

"That is a great name, I think it's the one," Piper said.

"Great."

"But, we can change them once we see what he/she looks like," Piper said.

"Deal," _

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! School has started and I will not stop any of my stories for more the atleast 5 weeks. I have 2 volleyball games this weekend. Fun as if I'm not sore from all the Rhino's my friends have given me so far in the week, anyway done with my complaining BYE!**

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I know, I know, I know. I am a horrible person. I just am really busy and life is hard and it only gets harder. And I have a hole in my heart where the House if Hades should be. I am crying right now as we speak I really and I really am messed up. SPOILER FOR MARK OF ATHENA ALERT! I am Percy and Annabeth and they fall and Percy is like I am never leaving you again. *starts sobbing* 4gggggggggggggggggh my life a mess. On with the story. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++(listening to Ed Sheeran)**

A Real Family

Chapter I don't know

No ones P.O.V.

Piper had gone to the appointment by herself today seeing as Jason had to teach a class today. She had walked to New Rome on this beautiful morning hoping to get just a check up, but of course fate had said other wise.

"We are going to have so much fun today!" A voice squeaked from beside her.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Piper asked as her mother came into view.

"I am coming to get you for your baby shower! Wait that was supposed to be a secret, I never said anything." Aphrodite said.

"Mom, I have an appointment to go to anyway. I can't go, sorry." Piper said as she walked on.

"Piper, you have to go. We have-"

"Whose we?"

"-everything planned from decorations, to games, to the food. Please Piper, PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE!" Her mother whined.

"If you shut up the yes," Piper snapped. Aphrodite quickly shut up and they poofed away. Seconds later the 2 appeared on Mount Olympus.

"Now remember, I never told you anything, so act a little surprised," The goddess said. When they walked into the room, the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE," the group shouted. It was small, Annabeth, Hazel, Reyna, Gwen, Athena, and Artemis.

"Wow, you guys did all of this for me?" Piper asked surprised. The perks of being a actors daughter. She had fake tears of joy in her eyes, a huge smile on her face like she suspected nothing/

"One of our best friends should get one of the best baby showers ever!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Thank you all sooo much! This is really great, I wasn't expected a baby shower at all," Piper said and hugged everyone there.

"Let's get to the games!" Athena said. The first game was they were put into groups of 2, one of 3 and they had to make a baby out of magazines. Piper was the judge, after the 30 minutes she decide that Hazel and Artemis had the best baby.

"I don't think that's very fair, she is the goddess of childbirth," Athena said.

"If you were to make the best war strategies, you would win, wouldn't you?" Artemis retorted. Athena shot her a glare because she knew it was true.

"Anyway, before this turns ugly, let's play another game." Gwen said. In this game, the ladies had to drink apple juice out of a baby bottle. Surprisingly, Reyna had won that game.

"Hey, when with twins, you learn how to drink or eat something fast before they wake up," She stated. In the last game, the ladies played baby bingo. Annabeth had won the second round and then became the caller for the next 2 rounds. Piper had won the next round and Athena the next round. They had a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting. Piper had decided to open the presents at home with Jason, due to her ankles starting to swell a little. Aphrodite had helped her home with all the gifts.

"Thanks mom, I had a really great time," Piper said.

"No problem, sweetie," Aphrodite said. She had started walking away when,

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie,"

"I love you," Piper said.

"I love you too Piper," Her mom said with a smile on her face. She kept walking down the path. But that was the best part of the goddess day. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

**A/N: I know it could be longer and less crappy. I am busy and I will try to update more often. Halloween is coming soon, what are some of you guys going as? My favorite will be shared in my next updated. I still thinking because I haven't found a good one, but I think I'm gonna be a hippy. Thanks for reading, Byeee **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	17. AN 2

**A/N: Hiii I'm bored okay so I'm posting this on all my current stories. I'm trying to write a one-shot but the main problem is I don't know what it to be about. I am in desperate need for inspiration. So please somebody anybody help me! If I like your idea, or you give me great inspiration I will dedicate that one-shot to you and **

**1 Give you a sneak peak at one of my stories or **

**2 I name a character after you in any of my stories **

**I know they're lame but common; I let you in my tree house. Anyway respond and if you are a guest, you'll have to go with 2, sorry, I can't really give you a sneak peak if you don't have an account. Anyway, hope ya'll will come up with something good. So bye my readers and sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	18. Chapter 18

"They gave you all of this at your baby shower, how many people were there?" Jason asked when he saw his wife carrying in 3 boxes.

"Oh but there's more," Piper said and her and Jason walked outside.

"Oh my gods," Jason mumbled. There were at least 15 more boxes there, of all shapes and sizes.

"Some are from gods who couldn't come but still wanted to give gifts," Piper said as she went to pick up another box.

"Here, you go inside and rest and I'll get the rest of the stuff inside," Jason said.

"Are you sure, I cans still help," Piper said.

"You had a long day, go lie down; I'll get these boxes in and join you in a little bit, okay?"

"I guess so," Piper said and walked away. After about 40 minutes later, Jason finally returned and laid down next to Piper, who he thought, was asleep.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"I thought you were asleep," Jason said wrapping his arm around Piper and the baby bump.

"I was and then I woke up and I really didn't feel like moving soooo," Piper said.

"Do you want to open the presents now?" Jason asked.

"Maybe, just a little, okay a lot, so yes?" Piper said.

"That's fine," Jason said getting up.

"Are you sure, you can take a nap if you'd like,"

"Pipes, it's only 5, I'm not too tired," Jason said helping her up.

"Okay then," The 2 of them made there way downstairs, to were the pile of gifts were stacked.

"We'll take turns opening then," Piper said as she started. She opened a baby bag full of diapers, binkies, bottles, and formal from Chiron. Jason then opened a lighting and clouds cradle thing that they put over the crib that of course was from Zeus/Jupiter. Next was a huge box of baby books from Athena. Things ranged on from that including a rainbow night light from Iris.

"To the best daughter I could ever wish for, from mom," Piper read the tag as she opened the box. Her mother had given her a bedroom set for the baby; this all included a little wardrobe, a crib, and changing table and cupboards for placing stuff. This had chocked Piper up because she wasn't expecting something this great.

"Thanks mom," Piper whispered. _

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in like forever. Okay so I said I had a Instagram and I decide to give you my name, its to_infinity_and_beyond_8_ . So if you want to see really awesome pictures of the Hunger Games, then follow my friend hanna_katniss . And for all you directioners out there, follow my other friend swagmasta_doncasta23 . That's my rant for now, Thanks for reading. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	19. Preview

**A/N: Hiii I'm bored okay so I'm posting this on all my current stories. I'm trying to write a one-shot but the main problem is I don't know what it to be about. I am in desperate need for inspiration. So please somebody anybody help me! If I like your idea, or you give me great inspiration I will dedicate that one-shot to you and **

**1 Give you a sneak peak at one of my stories or **

**2 I name a character after you in any of my stories **

**I know they're lame but common; I let you in my tree house. Anyway respond and if you are a guest, you'll have to go with 2, sorry, I can't really give you a sneak peak if you don't have an account. Anyway, hope ya'll will come up with something good. So bye my readers and sorry to all of you who thought this was a chapter. **

**Puffle Bear =)-**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, Long story, anyway got in trouble and then Christmas and everything, and then there's my really good friend writers block. So I'm updating now. Again so sorry for not updating. **

**-_-_-_-_-_- Line_-_Break_-_-_-_ **

"Thanks guys, we owe you one," Leo said as he was waiting for Reyna.

"No problem, it will help us with babysitting, and once we get one of our own," Jason said. The couple had agreed to babysit while Leo and Reyna went out on a date.

"Thanks guys for helping out," Reyna said as she was walking down the stairs.

"Really it's fine, have fun you 2, but not too much, don't want a new godchild anytime soon," Piper said.

"We'll be back by 11, okay?" Reyna said.

"It's fine, don't worry about us, have a nice night," Jason said. Reyna went over and kissed James and Emma's head.

"Be good for Uncle Jason and Aunt Piper, mommy and daddy love you so much," Reyna said as Leo placed a kiss on both of their heads.

"Bye guys," Leo called out.

"Bye," They both replied. Let the night begin. It was pretty peaceful until James started cry, which awoken Emma, causing her to do the same.

"I'll get James, you can get Emma," Jason said as they climbed the steps. Piper turned on a lamp, so a dim light shone out into the room.

"Why are you crying baby, shhhh, shhhh," Piper said to calm Emma, she got quiet quickly and fell back asleep within a few seconds.

"What's wrong buddy?" Jason asked. With a horrible odor in the room, he quickly guessed what was wrong. He took him to the changing table, he was just about done, until James peed, in his face.

"Oh what the hell?!" Jason exclaimed as he took a baby wipe to get the piss of his face.

"Jason watch what you say around them," Piper said. Seeing as he was Roman, he didn't really used 'Hades' instead of hell. Jason finished changing James and then went into Leo and Reyna's room. He grabbed a random shirt out of the drawer.

"What the freak is this," He muttered as on the shirt it said 'Team Leo' with a bunch of other stuff. He put that one back and grabbed another one, making a mental note to ask Leo about that shirt. He went back downstairs and saw Piper falling asleep on the couch.

"Get some sleep Piper, if they both wake up, I'll get you," He told.

"Alright, love you," She muttered falling asleep.

"Love you too," He said and kissed her forehead. Nothing really happened, Emma started crying, but Jason got there before she woke up James. He made her a bottle and burped her and she was asleep in less than 10 minutes. Then James woke up and he repeated that process again. Everything was fine until Emma started crying and she woke up James.

"Piper, Piper I need you to wake up," Jason said shaking her gently.

"I'm up, I'm up," She said and walked up the stairs, they both needed to be changed. After that the night was quiet, and Reyna and Leo got home earlier.

"Thanks, guys. We owe you," Leo said.

"It was nothing," Piper said. They said their good byes and went home. Little did they know that their child was going to be a little harder.

**A/N: Okay so I'll try to update the rest of my stories before the 10****th****. Anyway, you probably don't care but changed my Instagram name to i_am_a_wallflower . For Christmas I got the book The Perks of Being a Wallflower and fell in love with it. It is probably my favorite book that is not in a series. Percy Jackson will always have my heart. Byeee **

**=)- Puffle Bear**


End file.
